


Strike a Pose || 5SOS

by guccixclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Romance, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccixclifford/pseuds/guccixclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaire Lexington. She's a famous model, living it up with her 3 best friends, Trinity, Dakota, and Morgan. A band is looking to become models to strengthen their popularity. Of course, being the awesome model Blaire is, she ATTEMPTS teaching them how to model. They have the looks for the job, and are a pretty good band. But, "All good things must come to an end."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike a Pose || 5SOS

Hello :)

I'm new to this site, but I've been writing fanfiction on wattpad since 2011.

This is NOT chapter 1, its just a little bit of info.

Bai :)

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder:
> 
> Characters are:
> 
> Yovanna Ventura as Blaire Lexington
> 
> Niykee Heaton as Trinity Stone
> 
> Barbara Palvin as Dakota Wells
> 
> Kendall Jenner as Morgan Erie
> 
> Luke Hemmings as Himself
> 
> Michael Clifford as Himself
> 
> Ashton Irwin as Himself
> 
> Calum Hood as Himself
> 
> Liz Hemmings as Herself


End file.
